


gimme my cuddles

by emiwastaken



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like george in manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiwastaken/pseuds/emiwastaken
Summary: Dream team meet up and they cuddle cause why wouldn’t they cuddle with the homiesaka a really fluffy cute fic
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 280





	gimme my cuddles

Dream searched the crowd looking for a bearded brunet. Suddenly, he hears a voice yell "Dream!" His head whips to the side where the voice came from and that's when he sees the short Texan with a black suitcase in his hand, rolling behind him.

The older runs forward, pushing through the busy airport to get to him. He runs straight into Sapnap, who almost falls from the blond crashing into him at full speed. Arms wrap around each other and they just stand there for an unknown amount of time. There embrace is warm and neither want to let go. Eventually, a ding comes from both of their phones.

They pull away from each other, both with a goofy smile on their face. "Hey," Dream says. Sapnap laughs and it isn't long before Dream is wheezing.

"Hey? That's how you're going to greet your amazing best friend for the first time?" Sapnap asks laughing, "Y'know this is what we are going to tell all of our fans right? When they find out they are going ask how it went and what we are going to say is that we hugged and you said hey. Like how stupid is that? This is going to be in like, history or something."

The older wheezes again before speaking. "What was I supposed to say?"

"You were supposed to say 'Oh my god. My most amazing friend Nick, oh how wonderful it is to see you and be in your presence. I love you so so much. You are the best.'"

"Oh my god. My awful annoying friend Nick, how awful it is to be anywhere near you. You smell so bad. I hate you so so much and you are the worst."

Both laugh until another ding comes from both of their phones.

Dream takes his phone out of his hoodie pocket and reads the texts.

_Gogy_

_Plane just landed_

_sent 10:58_

_Are you guys making out rn_

_sent 11:00_

Dream laughs and sends a quick yes before dragging Sapnap across the airport. The younger lets out a few protests at being so easily dragged, but gets ignored.

This brings them to where they are now, Sapnap hiding behind the blond while the Brit scans the crowd looking for Sapnap specifically since he still hasn't seen what the cocky blond looks like.

He hears a ding from their phones and Sapnap reads it to him while the blond tries not to fall over laughing at the short brunet that is still searching the area. "Gogy-wogy asked where we are"

"Did you answer him?"

"I told him we were making out in a bathroom."

Dream starts wheezing at how casually the young Texan had said this and gives in to the tempt to double over with laughter. Sadly, this gets the attention of George.

The oldest of the three walk towards them with a fake mad face and as soon George is within arms reach, he is brought into a hug by Dream. Sapnap refuses to be left out and jumps onto George, causing all three to fall to the ground in laughter.

"You guys are so stupid," George tells them.

"See Dream! Even that's a better greeting. I would have very much preferred that over 'hey'!"

"Of course you would Sapnap," Dream says with an annoyed look that soon turns into huge smile. He's so happy to be with his two favorite people.

-

Sapnap gets up and off of his bed. It's the middle of the night, but he hopes his best friends are awake. First, he walks to George's room. He sees light from under the door, and doesn't bother knocking. He walks into the room to where George is streaming. George doesn't notice him, but the chat soon does. Well shit. There goes their plans.

He sneaks up on the older man until he is right behind him. "BOO!"

George screams and turns around. "SAPNAP!" The said man falls over and onto George laughing. "I literally hate you."

"No you don't Gogy."

"Shut up."

Sapnap laughs and turns to face towards the camera. "Hi chat!"

George seems to realize he is still streaming and start panicking. "Wait, Sapnap! They weren't supposed to know yet! You literally ruined all of our plans," he complains. Sapnap laughs again. 

"Well at least it wasn't Dream that walked in." Speaking of the man, he then knocks on the door. 

"George? Are you okay? I heard you scream."

Sapnap continues to laugh as George speaks up. "It was Sapnap. He scared me. Also, I'm streaming so if you come in, you might wanna make sure you stay out of the camera." A very tired and half asleep Dream walks in. He's wary to stay out of the way of the camera. "What did you even come in here for, Sap?"

"I couldn't fall asleep and I wanted cuddlesssss," he whines. George finally seems to realize that Sapnap was half on top of him so he shoves him off and onto the floor.

"Go cuddle with Dream."

"But I wanted to cuddle with both of my homies dude," Sapnap tells him. He gets off of the floor and slings his arms around George and sits on top of the smaller man. 

"Sapnap! Get off!" George tries to push the younger off but fails. Dream laughs from where he had situated himself to the side of the moniters.

"No!" Sapnap wraps his arms tighter around George and lays his head onto his shoulder. He faintly hears a dono come from the headset. 'Is Dream actually there with you guys?' Sapnap responds while George ignores the dono, still trying to push him off. "Yes, Dream is here. Dream put your arm in front of the camera or something so they can see you."

Dream throws his arm in front of the camera as complaints from George were practically yelled into Sapnap's ear. "Y'know what Georgie? I'll make you a deal. I will get off of you if you agree to end the stream and cuddle with me and Dream."

George shakes his head and gives up trying to push Sapnap off. He puts his arms around him to get his hands back onto his keyboard. "That was a good run too, Sap. Up until you came in and ruined it."

Dream laughs as Sapnap tries to get into a more comfortable position.

-

After ten minutes of Sapnap still laying on George while George and Dream decide to answer questions from donos and chat, they realize that Sapnap has fallen asleep. George was very unamused by this, while Dream was having a quiet wheezing fit, not wanting to wake his friend. “Dream, he’s literally asleep. How did he even fall asleep so fast?”

George finally decides that since Sapnap had literally fallen asleep on top of him that he would end his stream. He whispers his goodbyes and waves at the camera. Dream sticks his hand into the frame to wave too. George presses end stream and closes out of twitch and turns off his pc.

Dream shakes Sapnap awake, who protests and snuggles closer to George. "Sap. Wake up. At least move to the bed so we can all cuddle."

Sapnap agrees and gets off of George and quickly throws himself onto the bed. He makes grabby hands towards the two boys. Dream lays down onto the bed beside him and George gets out of the chair, stretching and thankful that he finally isn't being held down by a nineteen year old. Dream lets Sapnap be the little spoon as they cuddle and soon George joins them. He lays on the other side of Sapnap, and lets himself be hugged by the younger boy.

Sapnap falls asleep almost immediately and Dream and George follow not too long after.

-

At some point during early morning hours, Sapnap wakes up. He’s confused by the four arms wrapped around him before he remember what had happened after he fell asleep on George.

Sapnap pulls George closer to him while laying back towards Dream. He falls back asleep quickly.

-

George wakes up in his bed alone and immediately missed the warmth of his friends. He gets up and out of bed. He walks out of the room and towards the kitchen where his friends are very loudly making breakfast.

He walks in to see Sapnap’s face covered in flour and pancakes piled onto three different plates.

”Hi Georgie!” Dream says happily from where he was laughing at the mess he turned Sapnap into. “We were just about to wake you up.”

George sits down on the stool next to his flour covered best friend. He grabs the closest plate and turns towards Sapnap to ask for syrup when he is met by the boy pouring flour onto him. “Sapnap!”

The nineteen year old laughs and a chirp notification comes from both phones as Dream tweets out a photo of them covered in flour.

“You guys are so annoying. I’m getting the next flight back to Brighton.”

Dream just laughs while Sapnap mutters a ‘good’.

George smiles as he eats the food on his plate. The taste is heavenly but him being him, he obviously pretends it’s disgusting. “Ew this is awful,” he says after he finishes the first bite before shoving another forkful into his mouth. 

“Yeah, Dream. This is awful.”

”Sapnap, you’re the one who made them!”

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally anonymous but i was proud of my work and wanted it to be on my profile hehe
> 
> hope you enjoyed and if you want me to like make a fanfic outta this lmk and i might consider it
> 
> i love you all. please make sure to eat something today even if it’s small and to also drink some water.
> 
> you are cared about <33


End file.
